Forced Love
by Jess 0604
Summary: Valerie has just moved to Ashton Manor. Her life is finally on the right track, she has a boyfriend and great new friends then suddenly she is thrust into a world of shadows as she finds out her boyfriend is a vampire as well as all her friends who are part of a secret organisation called Nightworld. Can she handle what he is and does she want to join him for eternity?
1. Moving

**I'm really love writing this story and I hope I can get some good reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Valerie's POV

'Bye Val.'

'We'll miss you so much.'

'Make sure you call us.'

As I walked down the corridor I was given good-byes by my closest friends not that there was many to start with, it was my sister who was the most popular girl in school however that was all changing due to my parents were making us move for a year and a half so that they could go on a second honeymoon to save them from a divorce. So my sister and I were moving in with my mum's best friend from High School.

My sister, Katherine, was looking forward to it because they had a 16 year old son and she was 16 so she wanted to go out with him, I on the other hand was slightly less than happy but I had to move. I mean I wasn't one of those girls who had so many friends she couldn't count but I had my close friends and I had lived here my whole life I'm going to miss this place. However I kept reminding myself that it wasn't forever and I would be home soon. I walked out the school as I saw my parents pull up, I saw our suitcases in the boot and my sister in the back on her phone most likely texting. Reluctantly I walked over to the car and got in. I sighed as we pulled away from the school. The next 18 months was gonna be crap

* * *

Talon's POV

I was sitting in Club Midnight, drinking a pint of the best human blood money can buy and I felt utterly bored, it's like I want something else… more to life than partying, money and women. Wait…. Do I really mean that? No of course not, I Finch Winters is the most dangerous, alluring and richest vampire in the Night World, maybe tonight I'm just not feeling like it.

I get off my seat and walk out the club and back home, when I reach the door of my home Ashton Manor to see Serina at the door waiting for me with the twins Amber and Jade by her side.

'We've got some news for you,' Serina said 'I'm helping out an old friend with her marriage and letting her 2 _human_ daughters stay here for a while. Their names are Katherine and Valerie, they're going to stay for a year and a half.' Serina purposely said human in such a way that it was covered in warning however I completely ignored that when I heard they were human girls.

'However Talon Ashton you are not, repeat not to seduce them, drink from them or be stupid enough to reveal that you're a vampire.' Serina ended with a strict yet caring stare which made the twins laugh, those kids are definitely she devils.

'Why ever would I do that, do you have no faith.' I winked at her and then turned to have a walk in the cemetery.


	2. Ashton Manor

Chapter 2

Valerie's POV

I heard Katherine gasp as we came to enter the Ashton gates, I looked up from my iPod for just a moment to see where I'd be living for the next 18 months. Then I gasped as well, Ashton Manor was amazingly grandeur, with 5 floors and a giant front garden and a forest in the back. The front garden was full of flowers of all types and as I stepped out the car I was hit by the thick and sickly sweet smell of the flowers, making me feel faint. I fell back slightly into the arms of a guy probably a little older than me.

'You ok?' He asked with a cheeky grin. This was not my type of guy and I certainly wasn't his type of girl. He didn't go for the average intelligence, red hot temper with copper coloured hair and black eyes with pale skin and a small tiny frame, no he did not go for that type of girl and unfortunately that was me… wait why am I saying unfortunately I mean it's fortunate that I'm not his type. No he went for types like my sister who were smart, sweet, popular and beautiful, girls who were blonde, tanned, tall and skinny. No doubt this guy would be head over heels for my sister in less than a week.

'Yeah I'm fine thanks.' I pulled up the shoulder of my jacket which was dropping. I got my first look at my catcher; he had black hair, green eyes and was tall kind of lean but still strong.

'And you are_' he asked.

'Valerie, Valerie Winters.' I held out my hand.

'Talon Ashton.' He went to take my hand when my Dad called me to help him with the bags, I mouthed sorry at Talon and then went to help my Dad. I began to pick up my sister's ridiculously over packed cheetah print suitcase, I looked over to her and began to glare when I saw her talking to Talon. What did I tell you? My sister always gets what she wants.

'So I saw you talking to Talon.' My mother said as she came up behind me. 'From what I hear he's a charming young man even if his mother says that he's a little too popular with the girls.' Mum smiled.

'Yeah he does seem like a player.' My mother seemed annoyed and gave me a light slap.

'Val, do not say that.' She looked at me sternly.

'Well it's true he seems a huge player who has 3 girlfriends all at the one time, I can't see how any girl would like him.' I then heard another voice chuckle softly, shit it was Finch.

'That's nice to know Val.. but my maximum is 5 girls per time and right now there's an opening.' He smiled and looked at me intently.

'Get lost pig. And give me my guitar back now.' I said as Talon pulled my guitar out the boot. It was a old leather case moulded to the shape of my red acoustic guitar.

'What if I say no.' He grinned again as he swung my guitar around.

'Then I'll punch you in the gut.' I smiled dangerously making Talon shiver and then he controlled himself again.

'Bring it on Winters I know you wouldn't.' He raised an eyebrow.

'Do you want to push me Ashton.' I said.

'Yes, yes I d_ ugh what the hell was that.' I had punched him in the gut he had doubled over in pain.

'I told you not to push me Ashton.' And then he dropped my guitar case and walked into the house, I then turned to my mum and dad's car to see them speeding away leaving myself my sister and the Ashton family on the front lawn just as two small black haired girls came out gave their mother a hug and then danced over to me. They were obviously twins and they were so graceful it made me stare.

'So your Valerie who's made my brother so mad that you've taken his heart.' One of the twins said however both of them clutched their hearts at the same time. The other twin began to talk;

'So I'm Jade and this is Amber. You can tell who we are cause I wear an amber hairband and Jade wears a green one.' She said introducing herself and her sister. I had realised that both Katherine and Serina had gone inside most likely to find Talon.

'Come on let's get inside.' Said Jade.

'Ok.' I began to walk inside just as Serina took a pie out of the oven.

'Oh hey Valerie. I must say I'm quite impressed, you must be a genius to get that kind of reaction from Talon.' She smiled at me and continued 'however your sister seems slightly too normal for us. Between you and me I like you better.' I smiled well this isn't such a bad start. Then Talon walked in, he looked at me then looked away and I chose to continue my conversation with Serina.

'So where should I put my things?' I asked

'Well at the moment we're designing your rooms, so you'll be sharing with us. Katherine your with the twins and Val your with… eh… Talon.' Both Finch and I groaned.

'Serina I really like you but please don't make me share with him.' She smiled but said nothing instead Amber spoke.

'It'll be interesting.' She and her sister smiled devilishly.

'Oh come on don't be cruel.' I said.

'Yes I'll bunk with Talon instead.' Katherine said but she wasn't heard.

'Oh so are you scared Winters. Little Valerie Winters is scared cold.' He sneered.

'That's it Ashton I'll sleep in your room.' I said.

That was when Talon smiled and walked out.


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3

Talon's POV

So I'm going to have to share a room with Valerie, oh great. Well I guess it could be worse, I smiled as I left her in the kitchen with a red face and went up to my room. I saw that my mum had laid out a blow up mattress for me. I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I then heard the huffing and puffing of Valerie as she dragged my suitcase upstairs as well as her guitar on her back.

'Are you gonna help?' she asked as she came through the door.

'No, I find it quite interesting to watch you struggle.' I gave her my most alluring smile but she never lost nerve and dumped her stuff on the floor then stood up straight again. I stood up and walked up to her, she started to back away however I was already in front of her.

'You know we never formally introduced,' I held out my hand 'My name's Talon Ashton, it's wonderful to have you here.' She went to take my hand.

'My name's Valerie Winters.' And that was when her skin made contact with mine in the handshake, I felt a huge electric shock spread around my body. I then realised Valerie had felt it too, she was falling into me I saw it in slow motion her dark eyes fluttering. As I caught her I made a small huffing sound, suddenly I was in her mind. It was full of dark colours however at places there was gold like she had a dream something she would do anything for, and as I saw this I suddenly had the urge to help her fulfil her dream. The suddenly I felt her reach out for my mind, she can't know it'll put her in danger. I began to put up walls but with her touch they seemed to crumble.

_Val please stop. _I said to her in my mind. Her voice ringed back pure and sweet but with slight anger.

_You've been keeping something from me Talon _she said her voice filled with anger but deep down fear. I pulled away immediately, so that she couldn't find out what the secret was. Valerie was still slightly shocked as I pulled away and then she narrowed her eyes.

'I will find out your secret Talon.' She then walked back out the room calling on my mum.

* * *

Valerie's POV

I walked out of the room leaving Talon standing there shell shocked, I would've laughed but I too felt shell shocked.

What the hell just happened!

I was fine all of a sudden and then suddenly I was falling into Talon's arms like I was reaching out into his mind. That's when I saw what I thought was his mind, it was full of bright colours of an exciting and dangerous life but there were also shadows cast away in corners I reached for them but Talon kept putting walls in my way. Begging me not to go on nevertheless at my touch the walls crumbled but then Talon pulled away and I was back in reality. I heard Talon running towards me;

'Look Valerie.' He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to look at him. I heard a growl rise in his chest and I don't mean a fake one I mean an actual real scary sounding growl like an animal.

'You don't want to know my secret Valerie; it'll put you and your family in danger.' He stared at me his usually light green eyes had turned a dark green almost black, for the first time felt scared of him. However I didn't let him see it, I stood as tall as I could which wasn't that tall on him and glared at him.

'Fine if you won't tell me, I'll find out myself.' And then for effect I once again punched Talon in the gut.

'Stop doing that.' He snarled and before I could run he had grabbed me and held me by both arms, his eyes suddenly lightened he leaned in to kiss me when I pulled away.

'You were just about to kiss me.' I said shocked.

'If I was about to kiss you, you would know. OK.' And then he walked off. I called him again and said.

'Talon you know that I will find out what you are hiding.' I then turned and went downstairs. Leaving Talon standing alone.


	4. I'll break her heart

**I really like this Chapter cause it's where the story starts getting interesting, but don't worry it will end happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nightworld unfortunately**

* * *

Chapter 4

Serina's POV

I watched as Val left Talon and chuckled, oh wait until I tell Talon's father that Talon's found his soul mate, at the moment my husband Archer was on a search for a girl to be Talon's fiancée. This will be perfect with Talon and his soul mate my husband can finally relax. I go out into the hall and greet Talon.

'So how's love darling.' I say in a motherly tone.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' He said glaring at me.

'Talon she's your soul mate, I can tell and by the way your father is coming back he's found you a girl who you're going to marry he'll be back in a week's time.' And that was the last straw Talon could take, I watched my son as he walked away most likely to go to Club Midnight. I laughed when I saw my two daughters jump out their room and began to sing

'Talon's in Love' over and over again. I know that one day Talon will realise he loves that girl, I just hope he doesn't realise it too late.

* * *

Talon's POV

I walked out the house and got into my BMW and drove fast down the road I soon came to the bright lights of Club Midnight. I parked outside and laughed at the huge line of humans trying to get in, while I just sauntered in after quickly giving the bouncer a glance of my Lamia ring. I then saw Alex and James at the bar, Alex flirting with a young witch also at the bar while James had his arm around his girlfriend Poppy. I ordered a blood shot and sat down beside my friends. I growl as a girl I went out with last week comes towards me, Alex gives me a smug grin.

'Grumpy tonight are we?' I growl at him and then grin.

'Nah it's not that bad, remember when I told you that I was having two of my mum's friend's children were coming. Well they've been here 5 hours and already I've been flirting with the older one which wasn't so bad however the other one is a complete bitch who's punched me in the gut twice.' I then heard the mental laugh of Alex as he looked at my memories of Valerie.

She's kinda cute he said in my mind.

Shut up Alex I said back and heard Alex laugh again.

'Well it seems simple to me Talon. Right so we all know you can get any girl you want within an instant as long as they've got no soulmate, however this girl is different she seems to go against you. So what I say is take the challenge, isn't that what we're always looking for anyway so make her fall in love with you and then break her heart. Prove you can get any girl you want.' Alex smiled devishly, while Poppy and James looked worry but said nothing.

I smiled back and then stood up still looking at everyone as I threw down my blood shot.

'That Alex may be the smartest thing you've ever said and will I get her yes I will.' I then walked out the club and drove home. Just wait and see Valerie Winters you shall be mine and then when I'm done with you I will break your heart.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review**


	5. First Kiss

**Hey Reader I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review**

* * *

Chapter 5

Valerie's POV

I look at my appearance and give a small nod, for my first day at Smith High School I put on a pair of white shorts, silk red shirt and red converse. I had put up some of my hair into a bun and curled the rest of it and let it hang loose around my neck. I picked up my denim bag and walked out my new bedroom, which was painted dark blue with a 4 poster bed with white silk drapes hanging from the posters of the bed.

When I got downstairs I saw that Talon was waiting for me by the door, as soon as he saw me his eyes widened at my shorts and girly red top but then went back to normal when he realised I had added a denim bag and converse. He walked out the door and to his car; I guessed that Katherine had already left on the school bus because she didn't want to be late. I climbed in the front seat of his car and he began to drive down a lonely road, it had canopies hanging down so that it was shaded from the sun. Once out of the canopies I saw a white building ahead which I guessed was the school, once we got there Talon parked the car and then smiled at me and placed his hand on top of mine. I growled immediately and he removed his hand still smiling.

'Yikes someone's grumpy, get up on the wrong side of the bed Winters?' I was close to punching this loser.

'No I did not There's a difference from being grumpy and being nervous, I am feeling the later of the two.' When I looked at him again all the mocking from his eyes had melted away and he actually looked like he cared. He then placed his hand back on top of mine, leaned in and whispered.

'Don't worry you can sit with me and my friends at lunch.' He then looked back at me and leaned in and kissed me holding it for a few seconds until I realised what was happening and pushed away. But for those few seconds while we were kissing I felt as though I was falling into an abyss, I could feel Talon reach for my mind brushing the edges leaving it tingly and glowing gold. But then against my natural instincts I psuhed him away.

'What are you doing?' I asked furious wiping my mouth.

'What am I not allowed to kiss a girl I like.' He grinned but there was a weird look in his eye, it looked like he was in pain.

'NO, I am going now and if I see you today your Dead.' I get out the car and begin to walk to the office. Talon laughed as I walked away, I would've scowled but I was trying to get the feeling of Talon's lips off mine. Why had I liked it so much?

* * *

Talon's POV

I laughed as she walked away taunting her however I knew my eyes told a different story, I wanted to kiss her again so much so that I was close to going to her and taking her in my arms again. However while we were kissing I reached for her mind brushing the edges seeing how I left them glowing with happiness. I could see she was bold and outgoing however buried in the shadows was passion and kindness, she hide it so well however no matter how she hid it I could still tell how pure and beautiful she was.

I set out to break her heart but I seem to be getting closer and closer to… to no I don't I will never say it. Oh what the hell, I can't hide it anymore so I'm just going to say it. I god damn love Valerie Winters.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I certainly loved writing it.**


	6. Together

**Hey Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone.**

* * *

Valerie's POV

As I walked into my regestration class I handed in slip telling my regestration I was new. I then was sat next to a girl with coppery curls and green eyes. She turned and smiled to me.

'Hey.' she said 'My name's Poppy and you are.'

'Valerie Winters.' then she gasped.

'Your the one who's staying with Talon Ashton, no offence but he's a git. Watch yourself.' I think I'm gonna like this girl.

'Yeah I know, he makes me so angry that when I'm around him a pink haze of anger does over my eyes he just fru_' Poppy cuts me off.

'Wait a pink haze went over your eyes?' she asks her eyes lighting up.

'Yes but why.' I asked but Poppy couldn't answer because she was laughing so much.

'Oh boy this is classic.' She said holding her sides.

* * *

Talon's POV

I walked up to Quinn and James at break time and saw a smug on both their faces. I frowned, shit, what are they up to now.

'Hey guys.' I said

'Hey Talon,' They said together keep the grins 'Have you met the new girl then Talon.' James raised an eyebrow.

_Shit_ I thought I then heard Quinn and James' voices.

_Yeah you can say shit _but it isn't shit it's great Talon James said.

_Yeah Talon this is great your in love_ Quinn laughed

_What are you laughing at_ I asked

_It's just you fell in love with someone with a large temper according to Poppy I wouldn't have done that_ James said. I then snapped and grabbed the front of his shirt and shoving him against the locker.

'Don't you dare say a word against her.' I shouted and going to punch him but James laughed louder.

'You love her you damn idiot I just needed proof of that and I got it.' I then dropped James and walked away looking for Valerie. I need to ask her out, to make her mine. I found her outside sitting with Maggie and Poppy, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Both Maggie and Poppy glared at me, but I ignored them both pulling her to the side of the school and pressed her against a wall.

'Talon what are you do_' I then pressed my lips against hers, at first she wanted to push me away but then she began to pull me closer. I ran my hands down her arms and when I came to her wrist I gripped it and slipped her arms around her neck, I then felt her grab my hair and pull me to her. I wanted to keep kissing her but she pulled away.

'Why did you stop?' I asked.

'I need to breath at some point,' she smiled 'So was there something you wanted to ask me?'

'Yeah. Do you want to go out with me?'

'Yes of course.' I smiled and then kissed her again. I had a girlfriend I thought.

* * *

**Yes! Finally Talon and Valerie are together but trust me it's going to get much more complicated very soon. I hope you guys liked this chapter and also review soon.**


	7. Demon of the Night

**Hey I've been updating more on my other Nightworld Story (Hidden) so that's why I haven't updated recently. However I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Talon's POV

I watched as my fun filled soulmate danced wildly on the dance floor, her curly copper coloured hair swinging around her shoulders, her black eyes gleaming. We'd been dating for 3 months now and I already love her, obviously I hadn't told her because at the moment she still didn't know I was a vampire so I'll wait until she knows. When she saw me looking she came over to me and pulled me onto the dancefloor, I smiled but pulled away.

'Come on I thought this was your party.'

_ Yes ths is my 156th birthday I thought. But you don't know that. _I smiled at Valerie again and allowed her to pull me onto the dancefloor, laughing at her until I realised how exposed her throat was. I then realised my thrist. I would have to feed tonight or else we'll have problems.

* * *

Valerie's POV

After Talon's party I crashed onto my bed and fell straight asleep, my dreams flooding my head. Then suddenly I woke up, I checked the clock and groaned.

It read 3am. Shit. I rolled out of bed and realised as I looked out the window the garden light was on. I get up and walk downstairs the door is open and swinging slightly in the wind. I walk outside and for some reason I felt something pulling me not to go to the back of the house. Was it instinct? I wasn't sure but I ignored it anyway and continued to the back of the house, as I looked into the darkness of the garden. It terrifieed me to no extent, since I was young the dark always had. However what I saw in the dark was terrified me even more.

In the dark I saw Talon. My loving, perfect boyfriend, but he was bent over a deer which sometimes come into the garden. His head was bent over the deer's neck and as his head came up I saw his mouth was dripping with some blood and his eyes were silver. I began to scream and ran into the darkness of the garden, I wished I hadn't but I couldn't take it back now.

The forest which I ran into was dark and the trees were twisted creepily creating figures in the dark, I looked around makin sure Talon hadn't followed me. I continued to run until I came to a river, it was froze over from the cold time we've been having I looked for any other way to go. I could've gone back but my head was swirling too much for me to think straight. I began to cross the ice river and looked back I and saw Talon, I then heard the worst sound in the world. The ice cracking underneath me, shit, I thought. I saw Talon's horrified face as I fell through the ice. The cold rushed through me, it hurt more than anything in the world. I tried to swim to the surface but I couldn't find the hole. That's when I heard his voice.

_Valerie stay with me I'll save you_ Talon sounded as scared as me.

_I can't Talon it's so cold_

Valerie just keep talking

_I can't_

The dark got closer to me.

_Valerie..._

As the dark finally took over I felt an arm grab me and wrench me out of the water, but I didn't get a chance to see who it was.

* * *

**Ohh cliffhanger. Is Valerie dead or not find out when I update and please review with your opinions.**


	8. The Truth

**I've been a bad writer and I'm sorry I will update quicker next time.**

* * *

Talon's POV

She's still not awake. She's been out for 3 days and already I'm losing my mind. Serina won't let me in the room she says it would be too hard for me to see Valerie like that. So cold and still, unlike herself when she was so alive. But I don't care I'm gonna break in, I need to see her I want to help. So I've come home early from feeding and everyone's out so I'm breaking in. My palms are sweaty as I walk up the stairs towards Valerie's room. The door was tightly shut and as I felt the handle turn my heart lifted glad that it wasn't locked. I enter the room, I see her lying on the bed her wild copper hair spread out on her pillow. She looked so pale compared to her wild self, I leaned in towards her and stared at her lips. So pale I wanted to make her consious again. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers, as soon as I did I felt complete again. Sparks flew and I felt a familar warmth spread through me. And then suddenly I felt her arms drape around my neck. She was back, my Valerie

_Valerie_

_Are you ok _

_Oh Talon yes but what the hell are you!_ Valerie's golden glow shattered and I was back to reality.

* * *

Valerie's POV

'What are you Talon, I want the truth.' I shouted, while I watched Talon pace the room.

'I'm sorry Val. Please trust me. Look I'm lamia I'm part of the nighteworld, a society for witches, made vampires, lamia which are born vampires, werewolves and shapeshifters.' Talon said grabbing my hands and getting down on his knees. His face on my hands.I lifted his head and pulled him back up to his feet and put my hands on the side of his face kissing him. He looked at me his eyes pleading and sad.

'I know Valerie you can't love me because I'm what I am bu_' I cut him off with another kiss.

'I love you Talon.' He then wrapped his arms around me and spun me around.

'I love you, I love you. You're perfect in everyway. I'm so glad your back.' My vision was golden and shimery.

* * *

**I'm still sorry for not updating sooner. But I hope you like this chapter. I will update ASAP**

'


	9. Meeting the Parents

**Hey everyone I'm determined to finish this story soon. So please read, review and most important ENJOY.**

* * *

Talon's POV

'So do you have magic powers?' It had been 2 days since she found out about nightworld and everyday she's asked me at least 20 questions each day since.

'No, I'm not a witch. I'm a vampire. I can drink blood etc etc.' I said sighing, it may annoy me but she's being really cute asking all these questions.

'So do you drink people's blood?' She asked her face serious.

'Sometimes, why are you scared I'll drink your blood.' I said giving her a hug and nuzzeling my head into her neck.

'No because you love me.' She said pulling back and smiling knowing I can't resist her smile.

'Oh yeah well that's why I want your blood because I know I'll love it more than anyone's. It's warm and silkie and I can see into your mind while I do it.' I said licking my canine's so I felt them pierce my bottom lip.

'Well your not going to get my blood.' And she got up off the chair she was sitting in and turned around flicking her red hair out of her face. I wrapped my hand around a strand of her red hair and brushed it through my fingers through her hair. I sighed deeply and pulled her close. I just wanted to be near her all the time, I want to know everything about her and I want her to know everything about me.

While I was daydreaming I hadn't even noticed Valerie getting closer and closer to my face, until her green eyes were right in front off mine with her hands in my hair pulling my face closer to hers until I felt her breath on my lips. She then pressed a light kiss on my lips and began to pull away but I wanted more so I pulled her in again running my tongue on her lips making her shiver. I chuckled.

'Oh look at the time. We've gotta go.' She said standing up straightening her red dress but I pulled her into a hug.

'Why?' I asked moaning slightly.

'Because we have to have lunch with your parents and we can't be late. Where did they say we were to meet them?' She asked brushing her hair.

'Fine let's go.' I stood up and straightened my suit and took Valerie's hand and headed to the car. I told the driver

'Antonio's please.' And sat back and kissed Valerie lightly. When we got to Antonio's I felt Valerie squeeze my hand knowing she was nervous. My mother Serina may like her but she had never met my father.

'Don't be worried Val. He'll think your great.' We entered the resturant adn saw my mother calling us over, I pulled Valerie over to the table. She smiled at my mother and held a hand out to my father.

'Ahh so your the famous Valerie Winters it's wonderful to meet you.' He said.

'The pleasure is mine sir.' She said

So far so good she thought.

_You'll be fine_ I answered _Oh and by the way I have a surprise for you. _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review. Thanks**


	10. Surprise

**Hey I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed in ages I had writer's block. So I'm back and ready to write.**

* * *

Valerie's POV

I was terrified. I know Talon's mum likes me but his Dad seems so scary and regal like royalty, I had the idea in my mind that this meeting was like judgement day. Like if I didn't make a good impression I wouldn't be allowed to date Talon, my hands were shaking while they rested on my lap. So far I've gotten through the starter and half of the main course with just inserting some small talk about school while Talon's dad Archer questioned him about school and the rest of the family. I was hoping that the conversation would stay off me for the rest of the meal however it seems Mr Ashton seems to want to know more about the girl his son is dating.

'So Miss Winters tell me about yourself.'

'Well... um... what do you want to know sir?' I asked politely

'What are your hobbies?'

'I don't do that much sir.' I said shyly while Talon scoffed.

'Don't listen to her Dad, Valerie does a lot. She plays guitar and actually I thats when I realised how great she was when she punched me in the gut for taking her guitar. She also loves art, you should see some of her pieces. In her journal she has pictures of some of her glass sculptures from at her old school studio, some of them are amazing.' Talon finished then went very red when he saw the look on my face.

'When did you look at my art journal?' I asked looking at Talon intently with him looking away.

'Talon Ashton did you go through my stuff.' He looked sheepish. I tutted and then realised how strangly Mr Ashton was l looking at me.

'Sorry sir, Talon is just very nosy.' I said blushing and then smiled at Talon.

'I know you should hear some of the things he used to get up to as a child I remember this one time when_' Mr Ashton began however Talon cut him off with a deadly stare.

'Please stop now Dad or I will take off your head.' Talon said

'Ha don't make me laugh.' Mr Ashton said as he paid the bill. Talon took my hand as we both stood up and walked outside the resturant.

'Good-bye Miss Winters, however there is something which Talon will be telling you soon so this will not be our last meeting.' He got into the limo and Serina. I looked around at Talon and raised an eyebrow while he just smiled opening the car door for me. I got in but before I did I gave Talon a hug and whispered to him.

'You better tell me what's going on.' I then kissed his cheek and got in the car.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry for not updating quickly but please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've had a hectic past few weeks but I now have plenty of time of my hands to get things done. SO ENJOY**

* * *

**Talon's POV**

Once I was in the car and driving down the highway I let out a huge laugh which made Valerie jump and made me laugh again.

'What are you laughing at?' She said looking at me like I was crazy.

'You were shaking like a leaf in the resturant, you looked like you thought my parents were going to eat you. They're not evil you know.' I said still laughing.

'OK if you're going to keep doing that you're going to need to stop cause you're swerving all over the road.'

'OK ok, we're here anyway,' I said 'I wanted to take you to my favourite spot. It's just up here, it's the clearest spot to see the stars.' I was already out the car and was dragging Valerie to sit with me. It was pitch black and I could hear Valerie curse as she tripped over in the dark, I chuckled while I heard her curse again.

'You know it's a bad habit swearing like that.' I said glancing behind me.

'Well you're pulling my arm and walking too fast. Slow down.' she said, I laughed and said;

'You know I could always give you a piggy back up the cliff_' She cut me off and gave me a frightened look. What the hell? Valerie's too hot-headed to get frightened.

'Um... Talon, I'm afraid of heights. I kinda... well when I was younger, my parents took me paragliding for fun and I kinda had a small accident leading to two broken legs. So if it's ok I'll stay down here.' I looked at her and my heart swelled. Valerie the head strong girl who punched me in the gut because I took her guitar, the girl that shouted at me when I gave her too many hugs or for being what she called a soppy muppet.

'Come on it's not that high I'll make sure you don't get hurt.' I gave her a leg up and she began to climb nimbily and like a small monkey.

'You're a natural Val. Really.' I said as she reached the top.

'Yeah before the accident I did rock climbing but I stopped it after because I couldn't take the heights. Now hurry up I bet you're an old granny climber.' I glared at her and then jumped landing beside her.

'I... um... take it back... I take it back. Ok I'll give you something in return for me being mean.' she said and then I sat down beside her and pulled her up onto my lap.

'Oh really. Well...' I then kissed her very slowly and held her close. I could hear her little heart beat, so tiny and fragile but strong. She leaned in closer and put her arms around my neck, I pulled away and smiled.

'Yikes Val, if you keep doing that I'll start to think you like me or something.' She gave me a jokey punch but stayed on my lap.

'So what were your parents talking about earlier.' She asked her eyes intent and curious, I laughed because she looked so childish and innocent.

'Well we've talked to your parents already and they're fine with this but the thing is... Valerie I love you more than life and when your parents come back I don't want you to go home will you please stay here.' I looked at her begging for her answer to be yes. I only had to look at her eyes to know the answer as she threw her arms around my neck and I could feel the hot tears slid down my shirt.

'Val why are you crying?' I asked as I pulled back to look at her. She smiled her eyes still bright red.

'I'm so happy Talon.' I grinned and pulled her closer to me kissing her softly until we fell back onto the grassy slope behind us. Everything will be fine from here.

* * *

**That's what you think Talon. Sorry that bit at the end was a bit cliched but hey I had writers block. Now onto more news I've started a twilight fan fic so go and read it for me please. Thanks**


End file.
